


It's Only October

by crieshavoc



Series: The Smile Jar [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots, Old Fic, Slow Burn, progeek, the smile jar verse, typical college party stereotype references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crieshavoc/pseuds/crieshavoc
Summary: Cosima drunk texts Rachel (for the first time). Fall semester, freshman year. Takes place shortly after "Eccentricity of the Day."
Relationships: Rachel Duncan/Cosima Niehaus
Series: The Smile Jar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It's Only October

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original second installment of the Smile Jar universe. They're dweebs.

Rachel is nearly asleep when her phone buzzes. She rolls over, staring at the light from her phone – the only light in the room. Rachel glances at the empty bed, remembering that she told Cosima to text her if anything went wrong at the party her roommate was attending that night. Rachel rolls her eyes and reaches for the phone. _It’s probably an email._

She has one new text and no new emails. The text, as suspected, is from Cosima.

**Cosima Niehaus: Hot roommate! This party is AWESOME. Wish you were here babe.**

Rachel is amused, but it’s nearly 1 am. Rachel puts her phone back and tries to sleep. Cosima is eccentric, yes, but she is also _smart_ and a good roommate. Rachel figures she can tolerate a few late night texts. _As long as Cosima is safe, it’s fine_ , she thinks.

Three minutes later Rachel’s phone buzzes again. Rachel pulls out the charger and curls back up before entering her lock code.

**Cosima Niehaus: Raaaaachel. This party is great, really. you should BE HERE. Why aren’t you here????**

Rachel lets herself laugh (giggle) because no one is around. She texts back.

**Rach: im sleeping**

Barely thirty seconds pass before Cosima replies.

**Cosima Niehaus: Sleep texting? Not a thing. Come drink with me, hot roomie. You’er super hot, by the way.**

Rachel feels her cheeks heat up. Cosima is _very_ intelligent, when she’s not drunk or high, so the compliment feels…. nice. It’s one thing, after all, to be complimented by horny frat boys. Quite another coming from a smart young woman like Cosima.

**Rach: def a thing. sleeping. come back to the room**

**Cosima Niehaus: Come get me. can barely walk. there’s this HOT French girl here. accents slahy me**

**Cosima Niehaus: you’re hotter than her. come take me home rachey**

Rachel texts again, asking for the address, deciding that Cosima’s flirtatiousness is a result of drinking (and smoking), but the request for a walk home is real. Rachel pulls on sweat pants and a warm sweater, slips into Cosima’s boots, and grabs her room key. She walks halfway across campus, past 1 am, to walk Cosima back. It doesn’t occur to her that her actions may be odd, or out of character. Roommates look out for each other. Right?

**Cosima Niehaus: god, rach, if we werent roommmates….**

Rachel stares at that text, wondering what Cosima means. She _knows_ what Cosima means, but she wonders if Cosima would _mean_ _it_ if she wasn’t drunk. Rachel doesn’t think about how _she_ feels, but she does wonder if Cosima would mean it sober. It’s only October. Having her _roommate_ crushing on her would just be awkward.

Rachel locks the texts. Rachel doesn’t think about why. She wouldn’t have an answer for herself, not yet.

Cosima is sitting on the front steps of the house, music still pulsing inside, when Rachel walks up. Cosima sees her and her face splits into a grin.

Rachel falls, a little bit. Rachel clears her throat, “Come on,” she says.

They walk back in silence.

Cosima grabs Rachel’s hand after a block or two, and swings their joined hands the rest of the way.

Rachel doesn’t object. Her hand tingles. It’s only October, freshman year.

Cosima doesn’t make a pass at her. Cosima is too drunk, too uncoordinated, too shy (when she drinks) for that kind of move. Cosima just hums and swings their arms and sloppily kisses Rachel’s cheek when they get back to their room.

Rachel waits, standing between their beds, until Cosima is settled. Rachel fills a glass with cold water from the bathroom and makes Cosima drink it. Rachel fills another glass and puts it on Cosima’s dresser, next to her bed.

Rachel curls back up in her bed and forgets to charge her phone. Rachel falls asleep with the phone clutched to her. Rachel rereads their texts for days. Rachel begins to fall. It’s only October, freshman year, but Rachel begins to fall.


End file.
